


Sweet Like Candy in My Veins

by StupidGenius



Series: Pick Me Up [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt Derek, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, They just want to make sure he's nice, laura is very protective, they all are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this boy. He was in the grade below his, talked way too much, could quite possibly be the clumsiest person Derek had ever met, and he was always there to patch him up and berate him for fighting. And Derek was kind of hopelessly in love with him.</p><p>His friends just didn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Candy in My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Electric Love by Borns
> 
> Honestly, I wasn't going to write sequel. But someone asked and I thought why not? I had some time. So here it is.

Contrary to popular belief, Stiles wasn't his only friend. His twin sister, Laura, didn't really count, but she was one of them. And then there was Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Isaac and Boyd were on the lacrosse team, and none of them had the same lunch, but they all had the same second and fifth period, and Isaac lived with him.

When they found out about his dumb crush on a junior, Erica decided to make it her mission to find out who the boy was, whether Derek wanted her to or not. He was kind of great fun that it didn't seem like she approached him.

Until now.

"Hey Der." The blonde grinned wickedly at him as he sat down next to her in the bleachers. He groaned.

"What did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She smirked. He narrowed his eyes at her until she caved. And she always caved eventually. "Okay, _fine_. I asked around, cause I wanted to find out who you're mystery crush was. Because I can't believe you haven't told us yet, after two months. And you know what I found out?"

"Hopefully nothing." He grumbled. She smacked his arm. "Ow!"

"You're crushing on Stiles! And you didn't tell me?!" She looked hurt. "We're friends Derek, I thought we told each other shit like that."

"I was...I was nervous. I didn't think he'd like me." He looked down at his lap.

"You're a moron." She informed him. He glared at her. She just rolled her eyes at him. "So? I know you took him home yesterday. What happened?"

He smiled. Yesterday, after Derek finally asked him out, Stiles had called him back and given him his number. He spent so much time texting, even uncle Peter was a bit worried about him. Not that he cared. He was going out with _Stiles_.

"I asked him out." He said quietly. "We're going to a movie on Saturday."

"Holy shit!" She squealed, loud enough for coach to turn around and give her angry eyes. She didn't seem to care. "I knew it! You were _way_ too happy today during lit."

"Can you, like, not bother him yet? Please? I will introduce him to you guys, I swear, but..."

"You want to know if it'll work out before." She nodded. "Fine. I'll try. Though, you know I'm not the only one you need to talk to about that."

"I know." He sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wednesday, Stiles came back to school. He missed Tuesday because of his face. But the bruise was healing, and it didn't hurt so much, so his dad let him go to school.

He wasn't going to tell him about his date. Not yet. He'd like to hold off on the whole 'gun-cleaning-and-interrogation' thing he did for as long as possible. Okay, admittedly, he wasn't sure if his dad would actually do that, since Stiles had never actually been asked out before. And his dad didn't even know Stiles liked boys yet.

_God, this is going to be a disaster._

"Hey." Someone said, startling him so bad, he dropped all his books. He'd been lost in thought, staring at his open locker for over a minute. "Oh, sorry! I thought you'd seen me." Stiles looked up to see... someone familiar. He didn't know his name, but he'd seen him at lacrosse with Scott.

"It's fine. I scare easily." He shrugged, bending down to pick up his books. "Did you, ah, want something?"

"No, not really." He grinned. "I'm Isaac. A friend of Derek's." Oh.

Oh.

"Derek?" What was it about just saying his name that made his face heat up? Isaac's grin took on a slightly more predatory shape, and honestly, Stiles was kind of scared.

"Yeah. He's told us a lot about you. Hey, look at that!" He glanced at the schedule taped to the inside of his locker. "We have the same first period. I never noticed. How about I walk with you?"

"Oh, uh-"

"Good." And then he pushed him forward.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had thought that was the end. It wasn't. Because he saw Isaac again in second period, sitting right next to Derek, and when Isaac waved at him, Derek scowled. Did he not want Stiles to talk to his friends? Did he plan on this being a one time only thing?

He shook his head. No time for doubts.

Third period, none other than Laura Hale slid into the set next to him in chemistry. He blinked.

"Um."

"I hear you're going out with my little brother now." Was the first thing she said to him.

"Aren't you guys twins?"

"I'm twenty minutes older, because Derek has a huge ass head, and he always has. So I'm the older sister." He didn't think of the implications of that, because he didn't do well with blood, even if it was just his imagination. "So, is it true?" She tied her long black hair up in a ponytail and stared at him.

"I, uh, I don't - I don't know." He finally stuttered. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

"I don't think he - I mean, he asked -" he frowned, deciding to shut his mouth. "You're not my lab partner."

"No. I'm not." She smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Fourth period was event free, thankfully. At lunch, Scott pulled him away before he had the chance to go sit with Derek by the window. Fifth period, he saw the same blonde boy with Derek. He senior was talking to a blonde bombshell in the seat in front of his, and Stiles noticed that she was in his second period too. She caught him looking and shot him a wink.

Sixth period, he was doodling in his sketchbook when a shadow came over it. He looked up towards the windows and saw...a really intimidating tall black guy. He knew his name was Boyd, only because everyone knew Boyd. He was who you went to when you couldn't get things yourself. Cost Stiles fifty bucks last year for a key to a closet.

"Hi?" He tried. Boyd nodded.

"I need help in pre-cal." He said. Oh.

"Oh. You want me to help you?" A nod. Stiles looked up at the front of the room. The art teacher wasn't paying attention, so this was probably going to be a journal day. "Okay. Cool. We could do it now if you want. Or after school? I know there's no practice today, if you-"

"Now's fine." The senior interrupted. Right. Babbling.

"Oh, uh, okay." He moved aside, and Boyd sat down, dropping their pre-call book on the table. Stiles opened his mouth to ask which part he needed help with, but he spoke first.

"Do you know Derek?"

Damn it.

 

* * *

 

 

Another fight was exactly what he needed. Because of course something had to go and ruin his day, aside from the fact that he's pretty sure Laura harassed Stiles all of chem, now he has to deal with Tweedledum and Tweedledee. It would be incredibly cliche of him to call them Duke's minions, except-

Yeah, they were basically his minions.

Not that the fact that there was two of them did any good. He still beat them. It just hurt more than usual. As in they probably cracked a rib or two, and he didn't want his friends to know because he didn't want them to go to jail for murder. It would be really awkward if his maybe-boyfriend's dad arrested his best friends for killing two guys that he beat up. Not fun.

"Oh my _god_." A familiar voice gasped. He sighed and leaned back against his locker as Stiles rushed over. "Jesus Christ. What did you do this time?!"

"Why is it automatically my fault?" He grumbled, wincing when Stiles grabbed his face and turned it to the side.

"Because it's usually your fault." He scolded. "Who did this?"

"Why?"

"Because I want them arrested."Derek couldn't tell if he was joking. He looked pretty serious, brows furrowed and lips pursed. He reached for the hem of Derek's shirt, but the older boy shied away.

"I'm fine."

"You said the same thing the first time I met you, and I had to take you to the hospital cause you broke your damn wrist." Stiles huffed. "I'm taking you to the nurse." He didn't argue.

Melissa sighed when she saw them, then began treating him with the things in her first aid kit. Stiles said quietly beside her until she was done, and continued to glare at him even after she told them lock the doors when they were done and left.

"What?" He finally asked.

"You know your friends have been interrogating me all day?" Stiles asked. Derek groaned, and not out of pain. "I think your sister hates me, by the way. Which is just...just great, really. We're barely even dating and your family already hates me. And your friends might also hate me, so there's a plus."

"What?" He repeated. Stiles frowned at the wall across from him.

"Laura spent all of chem explaining in excruciating detail exactly what she'd do to me and my organs if I mess with you. And Isaac always looked really sweet, but he's actually terrifying, isn't he?"

"I'm going to kill them." He growled. He'd _told_ Erica not to-

"Do you not want me to meet your friends?" Stiles asked quietly. Oh. Oh no.

"Of course I do! That's not - I knew they'd probably be assholes." Derek explained. He put s hand on the not-bruised side of Stiles' face. "Where are all these insecurities coming from? You're perfect, Stiles. I just didn't want them to scare you."

"I've always been this way. Didn't you know?" He whispered. "I'm just good at covering it with sarcasm, humor, and wits."

"I'll take you to meet them officially...if you'd like."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I would."

"Good. Cause I think they want to kill me for keeping you from them." He laughed. Stiles hummed. They lay there for a while, silent, until Stiles looked up at him.

"Hey Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait till Saturday."

"Wha-" before he got a chance to ask what he was talking about, Stiles' lips were on his. He was hesitant and a bit awkward, but it was better than anything he'd ever imaged. He sighed, reluctantly pulling back.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I don't think I could wait till then either."


End file.
